


What if we rewrite the stars?

by HiddenTrekker



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTrekker/pseuds/HiddenTrekker
Summary: Heard this song from The Greatest Showman and it seems to fit these 2 and all KJ would say about their parameters.





	What if we rewrite the stars?

They were stood in her quarters, another of their weekly dinners had become less about work and the running of Voyager and suddenly more about them, their relationship, what was left unsaid between them, what had been there from before both of them were willing to admit to themselves let alone each other.

"You know I want you, its not a secret I try to hide" Chakotay took a step forward, bridging the gap between them "I know you want me" he whispered, making her skin goosepimp.

"I'm not denying that Chakotay..." she whispered back, watching for his reaction

"So don't keep saying our hands are tied, Kathryn!" He snapped, frustrated that the conversation seemed to be taking the same path it always did when the subject came up. This time he decided he wasn't going to let he run from something they both wanted, this time he was going to convince her it was time to relax protocols, after all Starfleet was a long long way from them and they weren't likely to get back before a relationship between them would be a problem. "You claim it's not on the cards, and that your fate is light years away, out of reach for me...but you're here in my heart" he placed a hand over his heart, mirroring the touches she was so fond of giving him but no other member of the crew "So who can stop me, if I decide that you are my destiny? Certainly not Starfleet and their damned rules!" He growled 

Kathryn started pacing, hands on her hips, clearly thinking over what Chakotay had said, suddenly she stopped and turned back to him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears "You think it's easy! You think I don't want to run to you, but there are mountains against us, and there are doors that we just can't walk through. I know you're wondering why" She threw her arms wide " because we are able to be just you and me within these walls... But when we go outside..." she sighed letting her arms fall to her side's again

Chakotay again moved forward, closing the widening gap between them, opening his arms to her, glad when she didn't step back from him and let him hold her for a moment. He pressed a light kiss on top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair and perfume. "What if we rewrite the stars, Kathryn?" 

She took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar smell of him, spicy and warm... safe but forbidden "No one can rewrite the stars Chakotay" 

He let go of her, and she let out a whimper at the sudden loss of his warmth wrapped around her. He turned on his heel and left her quarters, needing space, his heart breaking that little further for both of them, but that was the closest he had ever gotten her to admitting that she loved him too. 

Watching the doors close shut Kathryn allowed herself to drop to the floor, pulling her knees into her body. She tucked her head down between the gap and took deep straying breathes. She understood why he had left, it was usually her go to move when things got to real between them. She knew he was right, Starfleet would understand that relationships would form between the crew and they would have a bond stronger than any other crew in Starfleet because of what they had been through together, something that was unimaginable to even her at times. 

After a few minutes Kathryn gathered herself up and stood up, she headed to her replicator and ordered a coffee, needing the familiarity of it to steady her nerves, she had made a decision.

###

Chakotay stalked the space of his quarters, wearing a track in the carpet, he had gone over every word of that evening, every expression, every touch and couldn't see why Kathryn had let him get so close to his dream for them both and then pull away again, it had been nearly 7 years of this game between them, didn't she know by now that he wasn't going anywhere.

His door chimed. "Come" he said absentmindedly

The doors hissed open bathing his quarters in a harsh light and casting a familiar shadow across the floor. "How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart on Voyager" she said stepping in allowing the doors to close,

"And if I'm not the one you were meant to find... It's not up to you, its not up to me. When everyone at Starfleet, tells us what we can be" she said, hurt and sadness making her voice crack. "How can we rewrite the stars?" Kathryn walked towards him, making him stop his pacing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair 

"Just say the world can be ours tonight" he whispered against her lips, waiting for her to pull away. Kathryn simply nodded once and placed her lips against his lightly. 

Chakotay wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in to his body, relishing at how well they fit each other. They didn't need anymore words, they had said all that needed to be said for now. All they needed was each other in this moment. 

Together they maneuvered themselves to his bedroom and landed with Kathryn underneath him on the sheets, taking advantage of being apart for a moment but not wanting to waster time they both removed their uniforms down to their vests and underwear, taking a second to appreciate each other in this new setting.

Kathryn lifted her arms to him, inviting his to join her on the bed. He smiled and went willingly. 

###

Hours later they lay in tangled sheets, skin pressed against skin as Kathryn lay on his chest, her leg thrown over his, her fingers tracing his tattoo as his drew circles over her naked back.

"It's feels impossible" she mumbled

"Is it impossible?" Chakotay asked "say that its possible"

Kathryn smiled "It's not impossible"

She sighed again, her mind working through everything " You know I want you, its not a secret I try to hide... But I can't have you, we're bound to break and my hands are tied"

Chakotays hand stopped moving. "So what was this.... what was tonight Kathryn"

She looked at him again, straight in his deep chocolate eyes and smiled " A promise for home... When we can rewrite the stars" 

### 

A couple of weeks later Voyager burst back in to the Alpha quadrant in a blaze of Borg destruction. After the plesentries with Admiral Paris, Kathryn ordered Chakotay to take the helm Tom had vacated to go and meet his daughter. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Looks like the stars are rewritten Commander... and we are home" 

 

 

 


End file.
